Master and Servant
by LacrimaFD
Summary: Oneshot. Once again the fox-demon Lacrima has pushed it to far with her summoner, the tiger general. Of course that won't go unpunished. tw: blood, tw:torture (mild/censored) ((Lacrima is my OC/mascot thingy.))


Master and Servant

„Shut up. " Lacrima muttered silently.

"What's that? No clever comeback this time?" He walked in a half circle around her, so she could now see his blue grayish boots in front of her, the tip of a bloody whip hanging on the ground by his side and leaving a wet trail of red. He had obviously not heard her words, she thought to herself. "Maybe you actually learn from of your mistakes."

The young demon lifted her gaze from the ground and looked at him. Even though half his face was hidden in the shadows of the dim light dungeon chamber she could still watch the scar on the left side of his lip dance for her as he spoke. Fascinating. Really.

He liked to talk a lot. He, general Klaw, one of the lord's five top generals. Proudly he carried the tiger on his emblem, what gave him the surname tiger general. A mocking bird would be a far more fitting emblem animal. For this tiger roared more than it bite and it was starting to annoy her. Subconsciously she reached up to her neck, but instead of touching the smooth leather of her collar she felt cold metal. This collar had been specially designed to suppress the power of all magical creatures such as her. If it weren't for this and the fact that a short, but unfortunately, thick iron chain connected it to the ground she would already be at his throat. Well, maybe not. The torture he had just put her through had exhausted her body to the point where even considering standing up seemed ridiculous. She would be still able to crawl over to him and test if her fangs were long and sharp enough to bite through that boring boots into his legs.

A firm grip around her chin ripped her out of her thoughts as the general yanked her chin up. Forcing her to look him in the eye. Honestly said, she felt very uncomfortable it how with close his face was suddenly to hers. She could even feel his breath on her face. It smelled like smoke.

"Traveling off in thoughts again, I see." Klaws right eye was narrowed, his left, like usual, hidden beneath an eye patch. Like to make up for it, his right eye seemed to glimmer even icier, piercing Lacrimas soul mercilessly with its glare. A cold shiver ran down her spine. He knew what was going on in her head, she could feel it. A smirk appeared on the generals lips. Not good. "Seems like this lesson" He took his hand from her chin and instead ran down her back with his fingers. Her thorn clothes offered the demon no protection from her master's touch as his fingers grazed the fresh wounds. She winced and tried to back away, but his clawed "hand" hooked up in a link of the chain close to the collar and pulled her even closer to him. "Isn't over yet." Klaw ended the long break within the sentence and pushed his finger into a wound right between her shoulders. Screaming out in pain she tried to push him away, but with the chain he kept her close to him and pushed the finger deeper in, twisting it in progress. Having given up the wild struggling the girl arched her back trying to escape his hand and the pain it brought, but he only heightened the pressure he put on it and added a second finger. Lacrima could feel him ripping open the flesh even further, her muscles tensing and the pain spreading on her whole back. The pain was unbearable and she screamed and cried.

All that only amused the general. But the thing he loved the most was his demons pain filled expression and how the tears shimmered on her cheeks. And not the slightest hint of her cheeky grin, that he had learned to hate so much. Seeing her like this, crying, completely at his mercy, was the highest of delights. And hell knows he took his time, enjoying each push and twist of his fingers and watching her body react to it.

After something that seemed like an eternity to Lacrima he let go of her and let her heavily shaking body drop on the hard ground. Satisfied Klaw looked at the sobbing mess in front of him. It wasn't hard to tell that the filthy demon would soon pass out due exhaustion and blood lose. Deciding to speed it up a bit he kicked her right into the face. Lacrima yelped surprised and a sickening crack was heard, probably from her nose breaking. Then her body went limb.

Taking one last look at his passed out demon servant the general turned his back and left, being now in an incredible good mood.


End file.
